


Angel and demon on the shoulder

by remymorton



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Coffee Shops, M/M, Pancakes, Possessive Crowley, shoulder angel, shoulder devil, they are tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remymorton/pseuds/remymorton
Summary: Newt needs some help.Aziraphale is  happy to help.Crowley is happy to disturb the situation.Coffe Shop AU





	Angel and demon on the shoulder

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Angyal és démon a vállon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20204701) by [remymorton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remymorton/pseuds/remymorton). 

Newt gave a hopeless look at the far corner of the room where a long brown-haired girl was sitting at one of the tables. She had a book, a laptop, and an almost empty coffee mug in front of her.

Usually in the morning, she walks into a place called Witchfinder Cafe and Cake. That's where Newton worked as a server for two years. Originally he was a payroll but somewhat he was not succeed with computers, he decided to take a break, but still needed money. That's how he ended up in this old-fashioned business. It was here that he first saw the girl who had charmed him. Because of the orders, he also learned her name over time. 

_Anathema._

And every time Newt made himself a complete idiot in the presence of the girl.

But he wanted only one chance to call her somewhere. Like a date.

But in order to do that, he had to get himself together.

Maybe if he started with a joke.

Ah!

_ I wish someone could help. _

\- **Puff** -

The space over Newt's left shoulder was no longer empty. Instead, it was occupied by a tiny but clearly identifiable angel. The thin, small halo shone on his blonde hair. There were snow-white wings on his back that looked very soft and puffy. Although the angel himself looked slightly puffy. He was wearing a bow tie for his beige clothing. He had a tiny folder in his hand.

Although everything was huge compared to him, he was just over ten centimeters.

With big blue eyes, he looked at Newt, who looked back at him confused.

\- Hi, my name is Aziraphale and I came to help you ... . - he opened the folder he was holding, quickly, and then went on to do some paging. - Newton Pulsifer.

Newt was still silently staring at the angel on his left shoulder. He was trying to realize that perhaps the strong coffee smell had finally broken his brain and was now hallucinating.

He looked around to see if anyone else had seen the winged little creature, but saw that the few guests were still having coffee, chatting and eating cookies.

\- Is this a reality now? - Newt asked. Whispering.

\- Of course it is. - Aziraphale said, taking another look at his papers. - I 'm here to help, give advice.

\- So you're ... an angel then? A guardian angel?

\- Yes, I'm an angel. - Aziraphale exclaimed proudly. - Nobody has a specific helper. I'd rather say I'm the one who leads you on the good way. Because I represent the good. You are my first assignment.

Newt pondered what he had heard and then asked. - If you are the good, then there is evil?

\- Unfortunately yes. - Aziraphale sighed. - Someone of the demons should be here, but what to be expect a group of evil, guilty, wicked ...

\- **Puff** -

A moment later, Newt's right shoulder found an owner.

\- Are you the devil? - he asked, admitting that he hadn't thought much about how the demons might look. Red leather, legs ending in hooves and iron fork. Just the usual. He was wrong.

\- Crowley. - the demon said, who looked rather bored. He had red hair and two horns. There were black wings on his back, the ends of which looked more like broken glass . Also, because of his black clothing and dark-lenses, he looked more like a rock star than an evil side representative.

\- Let's get to it, I don't want to spend the whole day here. I'll have to tempt a celebrity in the afternoon. - said Crowley, who also had a folder that he immediately snapped up, then gave Newt a pungent look. Given that he did it in glasses with darkened lenses, it was still effective. \- Seriously? Is this your big dilemma? A girl you are afraid to approach? Grow your spine.

An indignant voice came from the left shoulder.

\- Crowley! - Aziraphale snapped. - How could you say that!

The aforementioned demon leaned forward, surprised to see the angel on the other side clutching his folder to his own chest. And his expression reflected his indignation.

\- Aziraphale? What are you doing here?

\- I got promoted.

\- Really? Congratulations. - Crowley replied, and he didn't look bored anymore.

\- Oh thank you. - Aziraphale didn't look so annoyed, either. - But what you said before was cruel.

\- Cruel? Look, marshmallow, I don't know what they have been taught above, but believe me, I immediately detect hopeless cases.

\- Hey! - Newt interrupted.

\- Sorry, Princess. Did I hurt your feelings? According to your file, you have been chewing the threshold for three weeks because of a girl who just spoke to you because she wanted coffee. I can almost hear the wedding bells.

\- Don't listen to him. - Aziraphale told him. - I'm here precisely to help you draw up ... - a quick look at the folder again. - Anathema Device's attention. Oh, what a strange name. 

\- You wasted your time, angel. 

Aziraphale gave him an angry look. - This is my first assignment and I want to do it right.

\- Don't strap yourself. The first one fails one way or another. Like pancakes. - Crowley shrugged, but saw a glimmer of interest in Aziraphale's eyes.

\- Nonsense, listen to me, Newton. - said the angel. - Next time Anathema orders a coffee, be more open and smile. Then write down your name and number on the bill. From this it will conclude that you are a positive personality and would love to meet her.

Newt thougt what he had heard, but before he could answer ...

\- Tell me you're kidding, angel. She'll think he's crazy. - said Crowley.

\- This will break the ice. - Aziraphale replied.

\- You're going to die virgin, Newton Pulsifer. - the demon yawned.

\- Maybe you could start with a magic trick ...

\- Okay, since this is your first assignment, I'll help you, because worse ideas have come up. - Crowley interjected, then moved from right shoulder to left shoulder. He appeared just before Aziraphale, who stepped back on Newt's shoulder in fright. He stumbled.

Crowley grabbed him by his left wrist, and then two things happened.

One: Aziraphale didn't fall.

Two: They both felt like they were hit by an electric shock.

Crowley's glasses slid against the tip of his nose, so the other one could see the golden serpent's eyes, which completely fascinated him. They stared at each other silently for a while.

Then Crowley cleared his throat.

\- Are you all right, angel?

\- Yeah, I ... thank you. - Aziraphale said hesitantly. He wasn't sure what to do.

They were still holding hands.

\- Um ... I don't want to bother you, but Anathema is gone. - Newt said, breaking the spell.

Crowley gave the man a harsh glance, and his eyes softened as he looked back at Aziraphale.

\- Maybe ... next time ... if .... - began Aziraphale, whose thoughts were a little tangled.

"If you want something to happen ..."

Crowley addressed his words to Newt, but kept his eyes on Aziraphale. Then he lifted the angel's hand and stepped closer to him.

"If you want a change ..."

He kissed his hand gently.

"If you want something better ..."

He continued with kisses on his wrist and on his arms as he hugged the angel's waist with his other arm. He pulled Aziraphale tight to himself.

"It's not a sin. " - then he quickly licked the angel's neck, which caught his breath.

\- You, you ... devil ... demon ... seductive snake. - Aziraphale moaned, and the other grinned.

\- Are you complimenting, angel? You're doing great. - Crowley said cheerfully. - What would you say if we continued this elsewhere?

\- But this assignment hasn't been settled yet. Then there's the paperwork ... . - Crowley released Aziraphale's hand and snapped his fingers.

There was a dull thud and there was a wallet on the counter.

\- The girl will notice she doesn't have her wallet, she will come back to find it. Then things will turn out their own way.

\- Wait! I don't know how to call her for a date. - Newt said quickly.

\- Next time, be more specific, because you've only asked for a "chance to call her on a date".

Then another snap.

\- And that was the paperwork. That's enough for today. Come on Aziraphale.

\- Don't you have to tempt a celebrity?

\- She makes great decisions without me. Ready to go? - Crowley asked, a little afraid the other might say no.

Aziraphale smiled. - What would you like to do?

\- How about a picnic and pancake?

\- Ah, Crowley, how did you know?

Crowley shrugged.

\- **Puff** -

Then they both disappeared.

The wallet on the counter seemed very realistic, but Newt was still not sure he wasn't hallucinate everything.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been a hundred years since I last wrote stories... or somethings.  
and neither in English  
but I wanted to try something new.


End file.
